


Overreacting

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fighting, tumblr propmt, winsome-witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leanne and Neal domestication. Prompt from Winsome-witch who constantly feeds my need to write for these two. </p>
<p>Leanne spends her day off doing some housework, and realizes how much Neal resembles a teenage boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overreacting

Leanne trudged up the stairs with the empty laundry basket. It was her second day off in a line of three, and she figured it wouldn’t hurt to catch up on some of the things she neglects during her work days. One of those things was the laundry. In her past years of living alone she never had a problem with it piling up, after all it was just her and she washed as she needed, but now, living with Neal it was a whole different story. 

By no means was he a messy man, he cleaned the dishes when he was finished in the kitchen, swept when needed and even dusted on occasion. But there was something about the laundry that Neal seemed to be allergic too. Of course, when he love someone you don’t mind as much, but lately it was starting to get out of hand. Not only would he by pass the heaping pile he would also miss the basket, spewing clothes about the bottom and even leaving a small trail back into the bedroom. 

When she agreed to this living situation she was under the impression that he had it all figured out. After all he was in his forties, had been living alone since he started medical school. He should know how to do some laundry, right? Wrong - she wondered if he hired someone to do it when he was living on his own. She would have to ask him that later, for he was at work and she did her best not to bother him. 

So, instead she went up the stairs and into their bedroom. Glaring softly at the laundry that was not so neatly piled on his side of the bed. Sifting through it she collected as much as the basked could carry and went back down the stairs. Leanne repeated this process for about four more loads until she was finished, now it was time to fold. 

A daunting task, really. It was different when you did the wash and then switched it from there to the dyer. Folding was a whole different story. Because everything was folded differently, in her book anyway. Yet, she hovered over the bed and folded all the clothes, towels and sheets and then put them in their rightful place in drawers and cupboards. When she finished that she glanced at the clock, it was almost six o’clock. Neal would be getting home soon, and since he never remembered to eat unless she was there she was more than sure he was starving. Grabbing the now empty laundry basket she headed down the stairs, disposing it in the laundry room she then went into the kitchen to prepare some dinner. 

About an hour later she heard his car pull into the drive. Perfect timing, she thought. Leanne had just finished making the spaghetti and garlic bread, one of Neal’s favorites. She placed everything out on the table just as he came through the back door that lead straight into the kitchen. Taking in the scent Neal let out a warm sigh, he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. His lips making contact with her neck, “You are too good for me.”

Smirking she pushed against him, “I know.” 

Groaning Neal let go of her and went to the table, Leanne sat down as well. Neal served her, and then himself before digging in. Raising a brow she watched him for a moment, it was like watching a teenage boy eat. “Did you stop to eat at all today?”

Neal shook his head, smirking at her as he realized how ridiculous he looked. After swallowing he licked his lips, “It was busy...it’s busy without you there.”

Laughing a bit she shook her head and dug in herself. By the time they were finished mostly all the spaghetti and garlic bread was gone. Neal had taken their plates and went to go wash them, Leanne relaxed for a bit before getting up herself and putting what was left over in a container for him to take to work tomorrow. Once he finished with the dishes he headed up the stairs to shower, Leanne followed behind, she was suddenly exhausted. Weren’t days off supposed to be relaxing? She sighed and turned into the bedroom, a loud groan escaping her lips as she saw Neal’s previously worn scrubs lying on the floor. Biting her lip she fought the urge to scream out to him. Instead she left it, maybe, just maybe he would get the hint. 

Leanne changed into her pajamas and crawled into her side of the bed, grabbing on of her books she sat up against the headboard and opened it while he finished his shower. She was lost in the book when he came out, and he couldn’t help but smirk at her softly. He tossed the wet towel on the floor near his scrubs and went to climb into bed with her. Out of the corner of her eye she had seen the blue towel fly to the floor, shutting the book hard she flung it on the bed. “Are you kidding me!?”

Neal stopped in his tracks, raising his brow at her. “What…”

Flinging the sheets off of her body she got up and went to the new pile of dirty clothes he had so graciously formed. Pointing down she looked at him, a hard look that caused him to take a step back. “Are. You. Kidding. Me? I JUST finished laundry, did you not see the empty basket in the bathroom?”

Neal went to shrug, but Leanne’s index finger shot out at him. “Be careful Neal Hudson.”

Pressing his lips together he put his hands on his hips. His head hanging slightly, he picked it up and squared her off. “I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“What?” Leanne dropped her hand, her glare still going strong. She wasn’t so easily defeated, and she was truly surprised that he thought he could make her so. 

“Pick it up and clean it.”

Scoffing she threw her head back, “Since when have you EVER done laundry?”

“Since…” he tilted his head a bit, he caught the not so amused face of his girlfriend. “I do laundry, okay.”

Laughing Leanne bent down and picked up his clothes. “Please...since we have been dating you have never stepped foot in that laundry room. I do the laundry, and I put it away.” 

Neal rolled his eyes at her, another scoff came in his direction. 

“Really….what are you fifteen?”

“Well you are treating me like one.”

Leanne stepped forward and tossed his clothes at him, “Well maybe if you acted like the adult you say you are I wouldn’t have to treat you like a teenager!”

He held his clothes, his mouth agape. “Its laundry Leanne...don’t you think you are overreacting.”

The glare that she gave him told him otherwise. They always said if looks could kill...well Neal was more than sure that this look nearly killed him. 

“Overreacting….OVERREACTING. Let’s so how well you do when you don’t have clean clothes, Neal.”

Spinning around she left the bedroom. Neal bit his lip and sighed, mumbling under his breath he went to the bathroom and deposited the clothes in the basket. He looked at the blue towel and tensed his jaw, “I know how to do my own laundry…” 

Leanne sat in the dark on the couch, her mind still fuming at him. “Overreacting...I don’t overreact.” Her leg bounced quickly, her arms crossing over her chest. “He probably doesn’t even know how to work a washing machine.” 

Neal, who was now defeated headed down the stairs. He saw her form sitting in the dark, lightly bouncing as she mumbled to herself. It drove him crazy, when she was angry. He wondered if she knew that. Licking his lips he shoved his hands in his pajama pockets and stood behind the couch. Leanne knew he was there, she heard his bare feet scuff down the stairs and then stop. But she wasn’t going to acknowledge him, “Did we just fight about laundry.”

Leanne tilted her head a bit, biting her lip as she continued to stare at the dark television set. He wasn’t going to win this. She heard him move, and then sigh. 

“Look...I’m sorry. I appreciate you doing the laundry on your day off, and I appreciate you making dinner and putting up with me.” 

Still no turn. But her scowl dropped as she listened, hoping her silence would make him continue. Neal pulled his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms. “I’ll start doing the laundry, and..stop acting like a teenage boy.” 

She dropped her arms from her chest, “Are you going to use the laundry basket from now on?”

Neal smirked, “Yes.” 

Leanne got up, pushing her hair back she got up from the couch and walked towards him. Instead of stopping at him she went to walk up the stairs and into the bedroom, but his gentle hand on her arm stopped her. Not looking at him she raised her brows, “Yes….”

Neal bit the inside of his cheek, a soft smile creeping to his face as he leaned towards her and nuzzled the crook of her neck. “I truly am sorry.”

Defeat at last. Leanne’s shoulders slumped as she leaned towards him, “Just...try to use the basket please.” 

Humming he nodded, kissing her skin. Her eyes closed at the feeling, whatever tension that was left in her body quickly disappearing as she whispered to him. “Not fair.”

Neal’s smile grew, his hand moving from her arm to the small of her back. “Completely fair.”


End file.
